videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kombat Pack - Guest Pack
The Guest Pack '''is the first mini pack in Mortal Kombat 11's Kombat Pack. Characters * '''Spider Man * Chell * Turtle * The Mask * John Cena (Easter Egg, free) Skin Packs Guest Skin Pack * Superman Skin (Raiden) * T-800 Skin (Triborg) * Sia Skin (Tanya) * Wonder Woman Skin (Nightcrow) * Bruce Lee Skin (Takeda) * Supergirl Skin (Cassie Cage) * Zangief Skin (Bo Rai Cho) Call of Duty Zombies Skin Pack * Richtofen Skin (Jerrod) * Dempsey Skin (Kuai Liang) * Nikolai Skin (Bo Rai Cho) * Takeo Skin (Abir) Stages * The House - 'A peaceful farmhouse set in the 1940s. (Originally from Call of Duty Black Ops series) * '''Aperture Labs - '''Futuristic testing labs. (Originally from the Portal series) * '''Battle Arena - ' A wrestling stage. (Originally from WWE) Egg, free Reveal Trailer The trailer opens with a shot of the sky of Schkeuditz, Saxony. Then, the shot continues to the Leipzig/Halle Airport, where Captain America and Iron Man conforted each other. Later, Spider-Man lands on a truck, just like in Captain America: Civil War, but before he starts to speak, a purple force made him disappear. The next scene of the cutscene shows the middle credit scene, as Johnny Cage walks by a river and finds a mask. When he picked the mask up, it started to glow. The third scene of the trailer shows the streets of New York City at night. Then, a Kraang can be seen aiming the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with a gene-splicer. When they get shot, they also disappear with a purple force. The fourth scene shows Aperture Science Labs, with GLaDOS testing Chell. "Yes, yes, WORK HARDER!" GLaDOS screamed at Chell. Suddenely, when Chell shoots a portal it turns purple, and the place behind the portal was outside of the labs. Chell escaped GLaDOS' obstacles and reached the purple portal, and disappered too. The final scene of the trailer shows Spider-Man and Chell on a hill, with two new characters: Johnny Cage as The Mask and Turtle - all of the four ninja turtles combined into one. The scene ends with the title "Guest Pack coming April 3rd" Easter Egg Steps '''Step 1 Play 30 matches as Bo Rai Cho (Belly Power variation) Step 2 ''' Play 15 Tag Ladders '''Step 3 Play one Solo Ladder. On the 5th fight, finish the opponent with the input: Up, Up, Down, Triangle/Y/I (Close Range). Step 4 After the player has finished the opponent with that input, the screen will flash, and the player will be teleported to Battle Arena. Then, the Announcer will say "A New Fighter Entered the Arena...". The Announcer will be cut with the famous "And his name is John Cena!" line. Easter Egg Secret Fight Fight against John Cena for three rounds; First against his Invisible variation, Second against his '''Prop '''variation and the Final Round against his '''Pro Wrestler '''variation. If the player has beaten the secret fight, '''John Cena '''and '''Battle Arena '''will be unlocked. If the player lost, the Easter Egg stats will reset and the player will have to do the Easter Egg again. Trivia * In the trailer, GLaDOS is the only one who speaks. ** But when she do, she says less then a scentence. * As confirmed by Treyarch, the CoD Zombies Skin Pack is a teaser for an upcoming Treyarch Zombies related game. * The Wonder Woman and T-800 skins for Nightcrow and Triborg, perspecitvely, are inspired by previous roles of their Mo-cap and Voice actors (Wonder Woman/Nightcrow are portrayed by Gal Gadot, Triborg/T-800 are portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger) Category:Mortal Kombat 11 DLC